Anthony Stark (Earth-81648)
Anthony "Tony" Stark is the CEO of Stark Industries, and creator of the Iron Man Armour, as well as the internationally famous Repulsor technology, which has since been adapted by S.H.I.E.L.D, and improved to make Iron Man more powerful. History Early Life Tony's mother died giving birth to him. This caused Tony's father to become extremely emotionally attached to him, ultimately spoiling him during his childhood. At the age of 6, he recieved a private jet as a birthday present, and had his own personal plaque placed on this moon. Because of this, he took everything for granted. At 10, he started developing asthma, which brought on occasional minor attacks. Dying Child At 14, it was discovered that Tony had Anemia. Doctors told his father if he didn't take action soon, he'd die within a year. His father set to work on building a device that would supply him with the necessary Iron Serum to keep him alive. He dedicated an entire department of Stark Industries to it, and in a month they had it. A chest plate which injected Tony with Iron Serum regularly, and checks his blood to know when to release it. This solved Tony's problem, at least temporarily. Dying Father Only two years after he had been dying, Tony's father, Howard, became ill. It was discovered he had a brain tumor that was pushing on his skull, and a second one in his bowel. This lead to Tony trying to return the favour and work on curing him, but his father asked him to stop, wanting to die happy, rather than his son feeling guilty that he failed. He was hospitalised and put on life support machines. His tumor grew, and he became catatonic, before dying weeks later, leaving Tony broken hearted and parentless. New CEO Besides inheriting the luxury mansion, Tony also inherited Stark Industries. After the initial shock of the business world, Tony got used to the way things worked and kept the company at its' world-famous standard. He tried his best to keep his father's legacy alive, not wanting to disappoint the famiy business. Genesis of the Iron Man When the terrorist known as the Mandarin began a series of attacks on the Los Angeles area, where Tony was living at the time, the Stark Industries CEO decided he was the only person who could take action. He created a large, bulky armour, that used his chest plate as a link between the man and the suit. Along with the help of his long-time friend, James Rhodes, and a second armour that was controlled by a chip in Tony's head, the Mandarin was defeated, and his terrorist organistation, the Ten Rings, seperated. However, Tony decided that he'd keep the armour, and act as the hero Iron Man, upgrading his armour bit by bit. Monarchs Assemble Powers and Abilities Technological Interface - As a favour to Tony for allowing S.H.I.E.L.D to use Repulsor tech, Don Blake offered to alter his DNA to allow him technological interface. However, Tony felt it would be a burden, and had it isolated to a certain type of tech, his armour. With just a thought, he can form the armour around his body. Genius Intellect - A non-X-Gene mutation causes Tony to be much smarter than the average person. Unlike people such as Don Blake, he doesn't have to work for his intelligence. This is how he managed to create the first Iron Man armour, and then upgrade it each time to be much greater than the previous. Paraphernalia Iron Man Armour - By far Tony's greatest invention, the armour acts as both a defensive and offensive construct. It includes inbuilt Repulsor technology, Fingertip Nanite-injectors and a number of other weapons, most kept secret until absolutely needed. Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:LGBT Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Interface Category:Earth-81648 Category:Created by PhotonCommander10 Category:Monarch Members (Earth-81648) Category:The Monarchs (Earth-81648) Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Heroes of Earth-81648 Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Armor Users